The Dream
by Antonia14
Summary: What if Olivia Pope fell in love with First Lady Mellie Grant and not President Fitzgerald Grant? Would the love still be explosive? Catastrophic? Find out!


What if Olivia Pope fell in love with First Lady Mellie Grant and not President Fitzgerald Grant? Would the love still be explosive? Catastrophic? Find out!

Mellie smiles at Sally as she makes her way toward the Oval Office. Her eyes and smile become larger as she sees Olivia departing from the Oval from behind Sally with her face buried in her papers.

"Miss Pope" She calls out abruptly in all her excitement.

Olivia raises her head acknowledging the voice that sends shivers down her spine. "Madame First Lady"

She says in a formal tone.

Mellie frowns at her tone but she quickly puts on her trademark smile. Olivia can tell that she is pissed but she could not care less.

She goes on "Is there something I can help you with?"  
Mellie's smile falters. "No. Well."

She waves at a passing senator and Olivia follows her cue.

Once the coast is clear she continues, "I was wondering if I could steal you a moment for your opinion. Cyrus picked out my State of the Union dress and I think it is a bit much. Maybe coming from you will be a bit more convincing to him?"

Olivia saw the mischief that darkened her eyes and made her decision. "I would love to Madam First lady but I must really get started on these files for your husband." She says drawing her attention to her workload and then pivoting, leaving no room for argument.

Mellie stands there shocked at her behavior.

…...

Olivia pours herself another glass of wine and drowns half of it almost instantly. She sets the glass down and continues on her paperwork. Her phone rings beside her. She knows who it is but she picks it up anyways. She doesn't speak.

"Olivia." She hears Mellie's soft voice whisper to her. She doesn't respond.

"Liv, I know it is you. Say something or I am going to have to hang up."

She finds her voice "Well, maybe you should."

"Liv, you don't mean that." Mellie states unconvincingly.  
"Why are you calling me?"  
" I miss you. I love y.."

"Stop" Olivia says cutting her off.

"Stop what? I love you Olivia. I love you so much I can't breathe"

"We can't do this. I can't do this anymore." She sniffs. "OK. I am going to hang up now"

"No! Don't. Don't. Just be here with me. Please. Just be here with me. For one minute. I need you to be here with me for just. Let's pretend. I am not married and I am not the first lady and you are not my husband's campaign manager. I am just Mellie and you're just my livvie. Stay here with me livie. Be here with me"

"Mel"

"I shot hoops with the Sonia Gandhi."  
"You did not"  
"I did. I fouled her, twice."

Laughter

" Something happens in my day and you're the one I want to talk to. Only you aren't there. You're never here. SO JUST BE HERE WITH ME! OK. FOR ONE MINUTE. Be here with me."

"ok." Olivia says in a whisper.

"yes?"

"I didn't think I had a stuttering problem" she teases.

"Shut up" Mellie says smiling.

"So."  
"So. What's going on at your front. What are you up to fixing."

"We have been running the debates. Cyrus is on the verge of putting a gun to his head and I don't doubt it becoming reality at the rate things are progressing."

"That bad huh"  
Olivia shifts in the bed "You have no idea"

Silence

"What are you thinking about" Olivia say

" I wish it was me. Doing the debate. On the platform. On the ballot. In the oval. Making all those presidential orders."  
"Mel"

"I wish it was me but it's not. It won't"  
" You can still run. After he finishes, you can still run. Start as a governor or senator, if you want"

"I think we both know what will happen. I can run after being a governor of California or some other big state but I won't win. We both know I won't win. This is as far I can go."  
"Mel"  
"It's fine. I'm fine. I have you. I can have you. Maybe not a public wedding. But we can be together. You and me. We can be happy. Live in the country somewhere. Make jam."  
" Make jam?"

"For breakfast. As a family. We can have some normal. Be happy"

"I love you Mellie. I love you too."

Mellie's throat catches. "So, we are in this together."

"We are in this together" Olivia confirms.


End file.
